Thank You
by Patrycja444d
Summary: Mikayla was really mad this time. It was too much for her. She was always protecting the kingdom and nobody thanked her. What will Brady do when Mikayla will stop talking to them? Maybe the whole disater was just a misunderstanding? Rated T for safe.


**Disclaimer: I'm not own anything (but sometimes I want to ;])**

AN: I (once again) didn't have time to check mistakes (I don't even why I'm still writing this). Anyway, I hope you will like this little one-shot. :)

* * *

><p>Mikayla was sitting alone in her room. She was really angry. Not only at kings but her father and guards. They always were getting in troubles or doing stupid things. She was some kind of older sister or maybe even mather for them. It was driving her crazy. She was trying to help them, teach everything they should know to be safe. And what she has for her hard work? Nothing. They never thanked her, never told "good work". The only thing she got was constant complaining about her way of teaching. Nobody respected her. She was the best of the guards, a daughter that her father was proud of and a friend who will never leave your side. She had enough.<p>

"Well… If they don't need me, so I think that taking a few days off won't be a problem."

She went to kings room. She knocked. When Mikayla stepped into the room, kings were standing outside on the balcony. Brady wasn't exactly standing there. He was trying to catch a seagull. The bird took his score paper. When Mikayla saw this she rolled her eyes and helped the king recaptured his property. Boomer was laughing all the time. When the paper was back in Brady's hands, kings started arguing, yelling and fighting with each other. The girl quickly stopped them and told about taking a few free days. They didn't say anything, just shrugged their shoulders and started arguing again. She took that as a yes and went to her room. Mikayla went to the village.

**&&&TY&&&**

A week later she was relaxed and ready to come back to the castle. She was so happy that she thought that nothing can change her mood, even king's bad behavior. Mikayla went happily towards the castle. When the girl was in front of the gate... Well... Something was wrong. She didn't know what is it but it was obvious to her that towels hanging on top of the gate rather aren't decorations. The gate opened. It was terrifying view. Pieces of clothes, old food and… river of the chocolate! Mikayla stood there with her mouth opened.

"It's... it's... it's a disaster! What happened here?" Then she heard some noises. She looked around. Mikayla was shocked before but when she saw her dad under the huge mountain of clothes, it was too much for her. It was only one week but the place was more than terrifying. She was about to speak when kings stepped outside the castle. They were walking towards her, laughing and smiling like nothing happened. When they finally saw her, they screamed and stepped back.

"Mikayla!..." Said Brady "What are you doing here?" He was trying to save the situation.

"What AM I doing here? What are YOU doing here! This place is a completely disaster!" she was angry, really angry. She has never thought that they can destroy the castle in a week. The worst thing that her dad didn't stopped them. They've never saw her that angry, mad and upset. She screamed.

"That's it! I have enough. If you don't want to listen to me then I won't be bothering myself. I won't tell a word to you. It's a waste of time." She started cleaning.

**&&&TY&&&**

A couple of days passed. Mikayla, like she said, hadn't spoken. Boomer was glad. Nobody was criticizing him and his behavior. Mason was trying to make Mikayla speak but it haven't worked. Brady, on the other hand, was really upset. He missed the girl's voice. He also knew that everything was his fault. But why? Let me tell you. When Mikayla went on her vacation, he thought that she work harder than any other guard. She was best of the best, always there when kings had troubles. He wanted to do something for her to thank her. When she left, it was great opportunity to do it. He wrote his plan:

_1. Make Mikayla leave the castle._

_2. Buy food and flowers._

_3. Decorate the throne room._

_4. Give her a necklace._

Brady didn't buy the necklace. It was an old jewelry that his parents gave Mikayla's mother to thank her. When she passed out, Mason put it in the volt. The necklace was priceless because belonged only to the hardest working guard who was not only a guard but the greatest friend. Mikayla was that person and Brady decided that she should have the necklace. Boomer wasn't so sure but he finally agreed. Mason didn't know anything about it. He thought that kings want to make some party.

**&&&TY&&&**

Brady was going in circle. He was concentrating. Boomer looked at his brother with annoyed face.

"Stop it. My eyes are hurting me. Mikayla is mad, like always anyway, who cares?"

"I care Boom. I wanted to thank her for a hard work and what? I did more mess than was before. I have to change that. I will go crazy if my sweet Mikayla will never talk to me again."

"It's your problem. YOU wanted to thank her. YOU wanted to buy all that food. And YOU wanted built a chocolate fountain in the throne room."

"Hey! You liked the idea!"

"Yeah but before we were swimming in it, duh... This time you're alone bro." Boomer went out of the room.

"Fine!... Chicken!" Brady didn't have a good comeback. He sat on a chair and started thinking.

**&&&TY&&&**

Mikayla was sitting in the throne room. She missed talking to her father and, surprisingly, to kings too. They were annoying but she could laugh at their jokes or them. She haven't realize that she is happy with them. What was even more surprised, the most she missed Brady. He was maybe talking weird and lame things but sometimes it was sweet and nice. He wasn't perfect but he knew when she was upset and always trying to cheer her up. She shook her head. It shouldn't be on her mind.

"Brady is like an annoying little brother, so why am I thinking about him?" she asked herself angrily "Great, now I'm talking to myself. Argh!..." She lay down on the couch and looked at the ceiling "He isn't as bad I guess. Sometimes he's sweet and brave." It was weird. When she was thinking she saw Brady's face in front of her. She smiled shyly. "Maybe... Maybe I should go out with him once?" Then she fell asleep and dreamed about Brady. She was really happy in her dream and, don't know about it, she smiled.

**&&&TY&&&**

Everything was perfect. A huge bouquet of roses was on the table and a few blue lilies were lying on the bed in shape of heart. In the middle Brady put a box with the necklace inside of it. He knew that Mikayla isn't the most girly girl but she liked flowers, especially blue lilies. It was really hard to get them on Kinkow but the girl was worth it. The king saw sleeping Mikayla in the throne room and decided to decorate her room before she would wake up. It wasn't as romantic as you think. Of course, there were roses and heart shaped lilies but it was only "_friendly heart_". Brady wanted to do romantic gesture but it could be wrong. He annoyed her so he made vouchers "_anti-Brady_". Well... If he annoy her so much, then she should have "_anti-Brady_" voucher.

"One more thing…" Brady murmured to himself. Nobody knew that the king found not only the necklace but a Mikayla's mother sword too. He remembered that Mikayla was talking a lot about her mum and the sword that saved so many lives. It was the best thing he could give her right now. He put it next to lilies on the bed covering the sword with piece of paper. He looked at his work and smiled. He went downstairs. When Brady was in the throne room, he sigh and went towards Mikayla. The girl was reading some book.

"Hey, Kayla" She looked at him and said nothing. He gulped. "I know you're angry but could you please go to your room." He saw that she is even more angry than before and gulped one more time. She stood up and went upstairs. He quickly went behind her. She opened the door and closed behind herself almost hitting the king. She was mad. Mikayla turned around and was shocked. Roses on the table and lilies on the bed. The girl slowly walked to the bed. She saw the box and took it. The box was small and rather light. Brady opened the door.

"Um… Can I… come in?" She just nodded her head and Brady walked to her side. "It's for you. I'm sorry for all the mess when you came back. I wanted to do something for you but... let say that NOT everything was like I wished… Anyway, I'm sorry and this is my apologizing and the way to tell you that I'm really thankful for you… I mean, your job." She gaped at him. It was probably the first time when he was so serious. He smiled and told her to open the box. She was surprised. Mikayla knew what it was. Her mother's necklace. She looked at Brady once more.

"It's belongs to you now. You're the best guard. Oh... and here" He gave her his "_anti-Brady_" vouchers. "I know that I'm annoying you, so...just give me one of the vouchers and I will leave you alone." He smiled and she did the same. "Well… that was the part called thanks-for-saving-ours-buts, now it's time for the part I'm-sorry-for-everything." He took the piece of paper and she saw the beautiful sword. The same sword she was talking about for years. She took it gently. It was the best present that somebody could give her. She was more shocked but happy that this person was Brady.

"Well, I will go now." He turned around and was about to leave when Mikayla spoke.

"Wait." He looked at her. "Thanks for the sword and the necklace." He smiled and she walked in front of him. "I was thinking and… I will go out with if you want to. But only once." She added quickly. He smiled widely.

"What would you say about picnic?"

"Now?" He nodded. "Sure." She smiled and put the sword to her side. "Could you?" She asked hanging the necklace in her hand. The king did what Mikayla asked him to and they stepped outside the castle hand in hand.

"Wait."

"I hope you didn't change your mind about the picnic."

"Nope, I just forgot about something." She smirked at Brady's dumbfounded face.

"What?..." She stepped closer and kissed his cheek. He was so shocked that he didn't even realized at first that she was walking away.

"Are you going?" He looked at her. She was smiling. He smiled either and ran towards her. They were talking happily. She wasn't angry. He wasn't talking stupid things. Everything was fine and I guess that it was only the beginning of something beautiful and new for them…


End file.
